The Sixth
by J e s s i k h e r r k a
Summary: When a strange girl awakens in Hollow Bastion her life is flipped over. She meets up with a group. One of them looks like her best friend, her love. A SoraRoxas OC story.
1. Twilight Town Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts 1&2 and or the Disney/Square Enix characters, with the exception of Lily. **

**Author's Note: First fan fiction. Do not be afraid to be cruel in you reviews! But please, not _too _cruel.**

**Prologue** - Dive into the Heart

She was standing in a grassy field, hair flying all over her face, a man in a black cloak stood in front of her as the clouds overhead came to an ominous darkness.

"No," she whispered, her voice trailing off to a soft echo, she stumbled backwards, tripping on a stone.

His eyes were cast in a shadow as he gave her a smirk.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, she had fallen into a never ending darkness.

_Shing!_

In her hand a long, oversized key materialized.

She lands on a stained-glass platform, the picture, two boys with smaller pictures of many people surrounding them, one boy with brown hair, the other with gold.

She opens her eyes, shaken all over, thinks, "It was only a dream." Her name is Lily, the sixth keyblade master.

**001 **– Twilight Town _Part One_

"Lily!"

She had suddenly awoken from her restless slumber to see four people surrounding her bed.

"Took you forever to wake up, Sleepy Head!" spoke the person closes to her, a girl, Olette.

The boy next to her gave her a warm smile.

"Roxas don't be so nice to her! She's the one who slept for _three _days straight!" his smile vanished, the two boys next to him, Hayner and Pence, started to laugh.

Her eyes grew large.

"What? I slept for_ three_ days straight and nobody thought of waking me?" she screamed.

The two boys and Olette ran out of her room giggling.

"Here let me help you" Roxas and Lily pulled the cover of her bed over and tucked it in.

"Thanks Roxas" she said, voice trailing off as she gazed out the window.

When they all got to the Usual Spot to decide what to do with the remaining summer vacation they have together.

"What are we going to do?" Olette groaned into her hands.

"Don't we still have that report to write?" Lily mumbled which, in turn, was met by a massive amount of groans.

"Sorr-" "It's nothing, but next time tell us earlier so could of figured out what to write" spoke Roxas with a small smile.

"How about mysterious things that are happening around town?" asked Pence with a shrug.

"I want the glowing orbs!" said Olette.

"I want the jumping bag!" claimed Hayner.

"I'll take the tunnel and waterfall" screamed Pence, "Then we'll all go wait for the ghost train."

"That leaves the mansion" he said as he looked to Roxas and Lily.

"We'll go" answered Lily.

As they walked trough the forest they had an awkward silence.

"Have you been having weird dreams lately?" it was Roxas.

Suddenly she looked up and gazed upon his shimmering blue eyes, "Your eyes" she whispered.

When she realized what she was doing, her hand pulled away from his cheek, "Oh- um- I'm sorry" she blushed.

While they walked further on the silence grew even more nerve racking.

"To answer your question, yes, I have been having strange dreams lately. And strangely enough- what's that? ", she said as she pointed up towards a white window.

A girl with blonde hair gazed down on them, "Namine" whispered Roxas.

"Who?" Lily gave him a puzzled look, who was this Namine? For all her life, Lily knew that that mansion has been empty, and now there is this 'Namine' living in it.

"Whatever, we have a report to write and-"before she could finish her sentence five strange looking creatures surrounded them.

"What are these?" gasped Lily to Roxas.

"I don't know" he replied as one disappeared after he hit it with this giant key.

They looked at each other in shock, they both had, as they later learned, Keyblades in their hands.

"Let's go" Roxas said while grabbing her hand and leading her into the mansion.

"Roxas, where are you taking me?" she gasped as they stopped in front of a door.

"You need to know something." He said.

He opened the door to reveal a room that was purely white. Inside was the blonde hair girl, "Hello Roxas" she said with a smile.

"So this is the final Key wielder?" she asked as she walked around Lily.

"Yeah" replied Roxas.

"It is an honor to meet you Lily." said Namine as she turned to her.

"Roxas, how does she know my name, and by the way, what the heck is a 'Key wielder'?" she whispered to him.

Lily looked at Namine with a curiosity in her eyes.

"I need to bring both of you somewhere" she whispered while she looked around as if someone was after her.

The three of them left the room and silently headed toward the library. Suddenly the strange looking creatures appeared in front of them.

"The Dusks!" gasped Namine while she spun around and started to run towards the white room.

"No, Namine!" Lily screamed, but it was too late, darkness bloomed behind her.

"Come." Stated a deep voice, it was a person in a black cloak, hood casting shadow over his eyes.

"It's him" Lily whispered. There was nothing to stop her now. She ran towards him, flames of rage burning in her eyes, keyblade in hand.

"Not now my dear" he said, and with that he stepped into the darkness, Namine in hand.

"First my parents, now Namine, what do they want from me?" screamed Lily as she hit the ground with her fist.

"There's nothing we can do know except finish what Namine wanted us to do" spoke Roxas in a serious tone.

When they reached the library they found nothing.

"What the heck are we supposed to do?" Lily screamed in distress.

Roxas walked over to the table on the middle of the room and picked up a pen. He completed the drawing; suddenly the table disappeared and showed a secret floor below.

"What are we supposed to do now?" inquired Lily.

"We go down" Roxas stated flatly.

As they stepped into the room they discovered a broken computer station.

"What do you think this was used for?" Lily asked.

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because I don't."  
"Why?"

"Can you be quite?"

"Okay."

"Thank You."

As they walked further they eventually ended up in a room with a door opposite from where they were standing. Suddenly, a person in a black cloak appeared.

"Now Roxas, running around with two girls, such a ladies man," he said with a grin. He took off his hood revealing blazing red hair.

"Lilixian, nice to see you" he said giving a lovely smile to Lily.

"What the heck? Lilixian? What the heck does that mean?" she thought. She gave him a confused look.

"Remember me? Axel? Best buddy? I guess not, what a shame." He said shrugging it off.

"Now, Roxas surely you remember who I am now, Lilixian what about you? Yes? No?" Axel shook his head.

"Axel" Roxas started,"We're best friends right?"

"Yeah" Axel grinned, he actually remembered me he thought.

"And our bosses name was…" he said while staring at Axel.

"You don't remember do you, so you lied to me?" he sounded more sad then angry.

Lily watched this strange conversation grow and grow until it became a battle. She stood by as she watched her childhood friend fight this person who called her by a strange name.

She watched, worried, and wondered. What would happen if Roxas were to die? How would she tell the rest of the group, or cope with the idea that it was all her fault? At that moment she realized she couldn't do anything. Se just broke down and cried, cried for her friends, for Namine, her parents, and, for Roxas.

She looked up when her tears have dried, Roxas she thought, please don't die on me, please don't.

"Go!" she hears a scream from the battle.

"Go Lily! Go through the door! Finish _our_ job!" it was Roxas.

"Roxas, remember this battle is with _me_!" Axel yells.

"Go!" Roxas screams while blocking an attack.

She walked into a large room with a giant pod in the center of the room. Lily looks down at one of the sketches that she and Roxas have received from Namine. It was a picture of the vary scene that was before her.

Lily started towards the pod. She suddenly stopped when she heard someone scream her name, "Lily!" She turned around to see Roxas running towards her panting, sweating, and gasping for air.

"Roxas!" she gasped as she ran towards him, embracing him like a brother. "I was so worried!" she cried into his shoulder.

He smiled and patted her on the back telling her he was okay. When she pulled away they both noticed that they were being watched the whole time by a person.

He wore red, a mask to hide his face. Without thinking Roxas attacked him with his Keyblade, but when he did so the Keyblade went through him.

He smirked.

"I am Diz. And as you can see I am currently a hologram", he said with an unflinching expression.

"What is in that pod over there?" Lily couldn't hold back her curiosity any longer. She wanted to know.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Diz asked. Then he disappeared.

"Lily, I don't think you should touch it" Roxas stated in a monotonic voice, but it was too late, she had touched the pod, revealing a boy with spiky brown hair, obviously asleep.


	2. Twilight Town Part Two

**002** – Twilight Town _Part two _

Two strange looking talking animals walked into a large chamber with an opened pod in it.

"Hey look its Sora!" screamed the shorter of the two, a duck with a magicians outfit.

"Gawrsh it is!" yelped the taller of the two, a dog like creature of the sort.

The two of them, no three, a small cricket crawls out form under the duck's hood, ran toward the open pod to awaken their friend.

"Sora, hey Sora, Wake up!" yelled the duck.

The boy abruptly awoken from his slumber, stretching and yawning, "Where are we?" he, Sora, asked when he finished.

"I don't know. We just woke up too" explained the duck, Donald.

"Yup!" agreed the dog like creature, Goofy.

As the three friends walked they found themselves in an alley in the dark part of town, in this alley three people sat in silence. When Sora walked in the three of them were startled.

"Who are you?" it was a tall boy.

"I'm Sora", pointing to himself," and this is Donald and Goofy" he said pointing to the other two.

"Hello."

"Hiya!" Goofy cried

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hayner, this is Olette and Pence" Hayner said nodding to the other two who waved.

Sora took out a pen and paper and started to draw something on it, "Hey, have you seen these two people lately" he held up a rather deformed drawing of what seemed to be a mouse and a boy with long hair.

"Um, hey Pence, haven't you seen a mouse down at the train station?"

"Yeah, follow me guys" Pence replied beckoning them to follow.

When they got to the train station there was no one in site.

Unexpectedly the Nobodies appeared.

"What the- What are these things?" shouted Sora after he hit one with his Keyblade.

"I don't know!" replied Donald when he cast fire.

More and more of the enemy kept appearing they couldn't take it anymore.

Then, out of no where, a cloaked figured flipped, landed and took out its keyblade.

Then it slashed through all the Dusks and that was the end of them.

"Thanks, but who-" Sora stopped mid-sentence when the cloaked figure revealed himself.

"Your Majesty!" the three exclaimed, then scrambled to get to their feet and let down a deep bow.

He chuckled, King Mickey wasn't really into the 'your greatness' or 'your highness' sort of thing.

The three walked into the station, heading toward the 'ghost train'.

"_When you get to the station you'll see the 'ghost train'. Before Roxas and Lily disappeared we watched out for it for our report. What? How do you know how one looks like? Well, we all saw it, and the passenger! The train is purple and just feels very ominous."_

When they got off they were in a completely different landscape.

"Whoa, where are we?" cried out Sora.

"I know this place, its Master Yen Sid's!" squealed Donald as he skipped toward the door.

Right before he reached it, someone stepped out of the door.

"Ohhhhh! I'll get you yet!" he yelped. He turned around to see three of his past enemies.

"Ohhhhh! Not you again. Heartless, ATTACK!" he pointed toward the three friends.

Around them, a number of heartless materialized.

As they finished slashing through the last of the heartlesses they ran toward Pete who was standing in front of the entrance of the building.

"Pete!" hollered Sora. Pete gave him a toothy grin and ran off in a completely random direction.

Goofy, Donald and Sora's faces all fell, what in the name of heck was Pete doing, they thought.

"Heheeeeee!" he cried, and with that disappeared, a bit later they heard a muffled _plop_. They ran the direction of where Pete had run off. When they reached the edge of the area they looked down to see Pete scrambling to his feet, mumbling and running away.

"Snotty nose- why I- wait till Maleficent hears about this!"

"Umm, that was awkward" Sora thought aloud which was met by a chorus of agreements.

As they made there way up the tower they fought off numerous amounts of heartless. They finally made it to the _Sorcerer's Loft _at the top of the staircase. When they entered the room they found Master Yen Sid sitting at his desk, and, what seems like pondering the very thought of existence.

"Master Yen Sid?" it was Donald.

He looked up, his eyes looked tired but he smiled at the site of his apprentice. The three of them bowed out of respect of this wise man.

"Sora, I think you should read this" he said pointing to the book on his desk, "When you are done please tell me because your clothes look a tad to small for you."

He looked through the book, learning about the Nobodies and the Heartless.

"Umm, Master? I'm done reading" said Sora.

"Ah yes, now that you are done, time to get a wardrobe change!" he said while pushing Sora into the 'wardrobe'.

When he stumbled into the wardrobe, greeted by the three good fairies. One wore green, one, pink, and one blue.

"Okay, now lets get started!" the one in green flicked her wand. Now Sora was wearing his new clothes that were all green.

"No, no, no!" cried the one in blue, and she flicked her wand, turning his clothes blue.

"I think I know something better!" said the one in pink, turning his clothes pink.

Suddenly the three of them started bickering on what color Sora's new clothes should be, then, out of nowhere, they pointed their wands at him and a burst of colors hit him simultaneously.

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"One more thing my dear!" squealed the fairy in green. She flicked her wand for the last time. He received a red charm.

"Your clothes are special dear. Your clothes have a special power. Hold the charm." He did so. _Shing!_

He was holding two Keyblades. "This is your Valor Form Sora, you can wield two Keyblades and jump higher then before!" said the fairy in pink.

Sora thanked the three fairies and walked out of the wardrobe.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. You should know you have a job to fulfill. You" Master Yen Sid turned to Sora, "as the Keyblade wielder, know your duty. To rid the worlds of Heartless, but now you have a duty besides that, to defeat the Nobodies."

He continued, "And I will give you this to travel to the different worlds," he paused and directed the friends toward the window. He pointed outside at a strange looking ship. Its exterior was very 'block-like'.

"That is a Gummi Ship, I'm sure you a familiar with it," he said. And with that they were off, traveling, searching, fighting, and discovering.


	3. Hollow bastion

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I had one of those days (or shall I say 'weeks') where I can't write, you know? Oh! And thank all of you for reading!**

**003**- Hollow Bastion

The three friends took off on their new ship.

"Hey guys!" it was chip and dale from somewhere in the Gummi ship, "A new world has just appeared on our screen!"

-Inside Hollow Bastion-

"Uraaaghhhhhh!" groaned Lily. She had just awoken in the most awkward place that she had never seen. _Where am I_, she thought. She took in her surrounding. A couple of cozy looking homes, and what seemed to be, an alley way. She heard voices from behind one of the doors.

"Are you positive that they are coming Merlin?" said a deep voice.

Curiosity got to her; Lily walked up to the door and knocked.

"It must be them!" squealed a female voice.

A girl with black boy-styled hair opened the door, her face changed from a giant smile to a rather unhappy face.

"It's not them Leon" she said disappointedly. A guy with long brown hair and a scar in between his eyes closed his eyes and shook his head. She looked around some more and saw a man wearing a giant blue hat with a robe to match, and his long white beard was a nice accessory. Lily turned around thinking that she was not needed here.

"Wait" she twisted around to see Leon talking, "You might be some use."

_Oh that's lovely! He thought I was useless!_, she thought. "Oh Yes! You may come in!" the man with the long beard screamed. She stepped through the door with a look of confusion in her eyes, for one thing she didn't know how the heck she got there, another, that she didn't where the heck she was!

-Else where at Hollow Bastion-

Sora walked over to an adorable little creature with a bright red pompom on its head. "Hey guys, isn't that a Moogle? What are they doing in here? I thought they only had them in Twilight Town."

"They have them everywhere Sora, how dense are you?" exclaimed Donald.

"I'm not dense!" retorted Sora.

"Guys, please." Goofy said and he walked away.

Leon and the other members of the restoration committee have set out on a search for the three friends.

"So, where do we look first?" Lily asked Yuffie. Everyone had spit up into groups of two.

"How 'bout the Market Place?" she replied.

On their way they met up with Leon and Merlin's group. When they arrived they heard a quack like yelp, "Thunder!"

The first thing Lily saw was a boy being electrocuted. When the sparks disappeared the area was silent. This was interrupted by a small cough followed by a small voice.

"Roxas?" it was Lily.

"What?" Sora replied, "My name is Sora."

"Oh. Sorry" she said silently.

As the cluster of friends and Lily walked back to the borough, she and Sora began to talk, a lot.

"So you didn't know how you got here huh?"

"Yeah, I just sort of woke up here…"

"You want to come with us then, since you don't have anywhere to go?"

"Sure."

"Anyway, why did you call me Roxy? Or however you say it."

"It's Roxas, he my friend but, we got split up. And I called you that because you look like him, in a way…"

"I see."

-At the Borough-

"Hey Yuffie, what were those glowing orbs that we saw when we got here?" Sora asked.

"That's the town's defense system. We're the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee! And Sora, you are now and honorary member!" she squealed.

"Huh?" he replied but was interrupted by Leon.

"Sora, meet me at the Bailey," he declared.

When he walked outside, Lily following, a number of creatures appeared. "Dusks!" gasped Lily.

"What?"

"They're these weird creatures that attacked my homeland!" she said holding out her hand, a keyblade materializing.

"You're a Keyblade wielder!" he gasped.

The four allies fought off the creatures. Lily hit one and it painfully dematerialized, shriveling into nothingness. Donald cast thunder and electrocuted a few while Goofy threw his shield at them. Sora, bumped by a few, slashed through the remaining.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you wield a Keyblade?"

"A what?"

"A Keyblade."

She gave him a puzzled look. A keyblade? Does he mean the oversized key that she and Roxas had used in the mansion and now what she used in battle?

"Um…. Roxas and I 'wield keyblades' as you say it. Why? I don't know. We just do."

"Ok, let's head toward to the Bailey" Sora said walking away, leaving a confused girl behind. She ran with the duck and dog to catch up with him. _What is up with that guy, _she though. When she caught up she gave him yet another puzzled look.

"Sorry, I just don't want to keep Leon waiting, he might kill me if we don't get there" he replied with a smile.

When they arrived there Leon was standing near an opening with a view of a building. Sora and Lily walked toward the opening to see the view.

"This is how much we need to rebuild…" Leon said, "There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything-" but before he could finish an abundance of Dusks appeared, "Don't Let Them Get To The Gate!" Leon cried.

Lily and Sora ran toward to the gate to defend it. Dusks swarmed them. They clawed and head-butted them, but they dodged and slashed their blades through, putting and end to its existence.

"You're not bad!" yelled Sora over the noise from the fight.

"You aren't so shabby either!" she responded.

The enemy ceased their attack on Lily and Sora. They watched as Leon finished up a more powerful looking creature.

"Wow…." Lily gasped. Sora looked at her. He thought, _she really is different isn't she. _


	4. Gummi Ship Part One

Author's Note: Yay! More than 100 hits. I am such a LOSER. Thank all of you for reading! When I see those hits, it encourages me to write! Like I said, I'm such a LOSER. And **_please_** R&R, because I only got two, and they're only on the first chapter….. Boohoo. Tear And sorry this ones is so dhort. the next one might come out later today... Sorry again.

**004 **– Gummi Ship _Part One_

"Sora, Wake Up!" screamed Goofy. They were on the Gummi Ship heading toward a new world that had just appeared on the map. The ship shook violently as it strained onward to the new land. Sora was taking a nap on the ship; he hadn't slept ever since he had awoken in Twilight Town. _This is the last time I'm letting that duck drive this thing! _Sora thought as he got out of bed. Goofy had left his cabin and was running up and down the hallway screaming, "We're all gonna die!"

Lily poked her head out of her cabin, hair messed up, and eyes half opened, "What?"

"We're all gonna die!"

"Don't mind him Lily, just go back to sleep" Sora said reassuringly. She nodded and walked back into her cabin, shutting her door.

Sora walked toward the bridge where he saw Donald running around yelling something he couldn't decipher.

"Donald! Calm Down!" Sora hollered over the racket. Donald stopped in his tracks, he looked at Sora.

"I don't know how to use the canons," he said silently.

Sora looked out the window and saw a horde of heartless ships flying directly toward them. He took control of the ship; first steadying it, then he started to fire mercilessly at the heartless. At the doorway, Lily watched as he fought thinking, m_aybe he **won't **be the death of me…_

"The first shields are down!" Sora cried.

The ship started to shake vigorously, all the things were falling from there place.

"Second shield down!"

Lily looked out the window. A fire had started on the left wing. "Umm…. Sora…." She said looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Look out the window…"

"Huh..? Oh heck no….." he put the ship into acceleration. The force caused Lily slam into the wall.

"Ow…" she said as she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay back there? I think you should hold on to something!"

"Umm….sure, but what?"

"Come here…." She looked up to see Sora beckoning her over. He got off his chair and smiled at her.

"Oh no. Sora…. I can't drive this thing."

"I'll teach you"


	5. Gummi Ship Part Two

**Author's Note: PLEASE R&R! Maybe I might sound a little harsh and like a conceited little brat right now but people keep reading without reviewing! When people review it makes me happy. When I'm happy I write more. So people put two and two together! And also this is a romance-y chapter-part-two-thingy-magigy. So if you don't like that kind of stuff you don't have to read it… remember SoraOC. Oh! And thank you to _NeverGoodbyeRoxas_ for adding me to their favorites!**

**005** – Gummi Ship _Part Two _

_**Falling for you… where ever you are…**_

Lily sat on the slightly warm chair and put her hands on the shimmering buttons on the armrest.

"Okay Sora, work your magic. Tell me how to fly this thing," she said with an outrageous look of determination.

He smiled, _she tries to hard_. He placed his hands over hers, though it wasn't necessary, and whispered, "The orange buttons control the canons, the blue ones control the cameras, and the red buttons are for landing. The lever below this armrest is to accelerate." This sent shivers down her spine, but she enjoyed it, in some twisted way.

For a couple of minutes the ship was flying at a reasonable speed, but only that moment. Swiftly and unexpectedly the ship started to shake forcefully. "Sora!" she screamed. He got off his seat near the back and walked over to the controls. He stood behind her and pushed her hands away from the controls, _I guess I'm the only one who can drive this thing…_

The ship slowly started to land in the new world. Lily sighed and slumped in her chair. "What's wrong?" Sora asked. She didn't answer. He turned around and knelt down facing her poignant face. He stared straight into her eyes, she turned away. He shook his head, _is she always like this?_ He stood up and seized her hand and pulled her up. She glimpsed into his eyes, pools of a deep enchanting blue, but quickly turned away to hide her blush.

He led her to the hallway, out of the control room. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

She slid to the floor, burying her face in her hands. Her voice muffled, "I miss Roxas…" she mumbled. She looked up at Sora, "I couldn't help him, not in Twilight Town, _and_ I can't drive this thing. I can't do anything!" she screamed. Her sleeve had a couple of water stains. _She had been crying_, Sora thought.

They stood there in silence. Donald and Goofy had been sitting next to each other, ears positioned on the door, listening to every word of this dispute. "Lily…"

Lily looked at Sora, "I guess this is all I could do… for now…" he closed his eyes. Out of nowhere a translucent Roxas stepped out of Sora.

"Roxas…" Lily gasped, she fell to her knees. Roxas crouched down, broadly grinning, he held out a hand. She reached for it, grasping, only to her dismay, nothing. He closed his eyes and gradually started to walk backwards. She ran towards him. He welcomed her with an embrace.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "for everything…"

"I chose my destiny," he said in a soft voice, it slowly started to change back to Sora's, "It's time to choose yours…"

The embrace tightened. She paid no mind to it, she knew it was Sora. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. _Lily…why Roxas…? _He looked towards the ceiling; _he's never **really **gone… _

Her crying had ceased. She started for her room. Sora grabbed her hand. "Let her be…" said Goofy putting a gloved paw on Sora's shoulder and he let go. He stood there, watching her walk out of Roxas's life, and into his.

He walked back the control room, "Ready for landing…" Sora said on the loud- speaker. Lily looked at the speaker in her room, _why does he do all this…they're so alike, yet completely different…keyblades…_she clenched her fists, _why…? WHY?_


	6. Merry All Hollow's Eve Part One

**Author's Note: Thank you JiaLingy and Pristachio for getting me out of my writer's block! And sorry for the delay.**

**006** – Merry All Hollow's Eve _Part One_

_**Falling for you… where ever you are…**_

_He stood in the shadows, inhaling sharply every time her tired, chocolate colored eyes fell upon him, sighing in relief as she looked away. _

"_So how long have you been here?" Lily huffed as she plopped onto her bed. She could finally make out a figure in the wake of her closet door, which had been left ajar from the night before. _

"_Not as sharp as before, eh Lix?" a hooded figure strode, crossing its arms around its chest, "Well you can't be expected to, seeing as you lost your memories…" _

_It placed a gloved hand on its head, "Come back with me now, and maybe Xenmas wouldn't give you such a harsh punishment" he tried convincing her. _

"_Who are you?" she inquired with harshness dripping in her once melodious voice. _

"_Why so harsh Lixi-chan?" the soft tenor voice lifted through the cold silence in the room, "That really pains me!" he continued sarcastically. He started to stroll toward her. His stride quickened as he placed his hands on his hips, "You have to come back!" sadness plaguing his voice, he grabbed her wrist, "Come back"_

"_Please, let go of me…" she cried in fright by the sudden move. The hooded man took a step back, bringing her to her feet. _

"_Let go of me…" she said trying to loosen his grip, "Please, let go…." she pleaded. _

_He didn't respond; a knock was heard "Hey, Lily? Are you alright in there?" it was Sora. _

_The hooded figure summoned a ploom of darkness, Lily still captive._

_She struggled to get free; as her last resort she bit him on the hand. _

"_Yeowwch!" he screamed in agony, falling back into the darkness. _

"_Ouch!" she cursed under her breath, landing on the floor next to her bed. _

_A knock was heard again, "Lily? You okay in there?" it was Sora again, this time his voice plagued with concern. _

_He knocked again. Silence. Then, a scream. _

"_Lily I'm Coming In!" Sora roared. He slammed his fist on to the switch, releasing the lock on her door. _

_She lay motionless on the ground in a fetal position, clutching her head in pain with her eyes shut tightly; her skin, a ghastly pale. Her body began to quiver as her lips moved to words no one could hear. _

_Darkness. For miles, all she could see was darkness. A gust of wind; a flash of light._

"Please?" she pleaded.

"If you shut up!" retorted her pyromaniac friend.

The two were standing in his room surrounded by billions of waxy candles. He let out a frustrated sigh. Her blue eyes lit up with joy as all the candles simultaneously lit with a flick of a finger.

"Can I leave now?" the now slightly annoyed Axel said while marching toward his door. She, still assembled on his couch, recovering from her injury, sat up wincing with pain. She stumbled toward the door.

"Hey, Roxas!" she saluted her friend as she leaned past Axel's arm. He gave her a hard look. Roxas still walking ignored her.

"What's wrong with Roxas?" her blue orbs were filled with concern. No answer.

"Axel!" she demanded for an answer, "What's wrong with Roxas?"

Silence. "Axel!" she screamed slamming her fist on his chest, "Tell Me!" she grabbed his collar, she held back tears of worry, "Tell me…" it was barely a whisper.

She started after him, only to be held back. She looked toward Axel, "Let go of me…" she growled.

"You can't go after him…I don't want to loose another friend…" his gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry Axel…when we meet again…I hope you can forgive us…" she made an attempt to cheer up her friend. He wouldn't look her in the eye, "If… we meet again…"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. She brought his hand to her lips. Suddenly her pearly white teeth sunk into his hand.

He screamed in anguish and cursed at his former friend and ally, now enemy of the organization.

She was running.

Thomp. Thomp. Thomp.

The rain fell against the cobblestone road in the dark inner city.

Thomp. Thomp. Thomp.

Her footsteps echoed across the street.

Patter. Patter. Patter.

The rain fell harder.

Patter. Patter. Patter.

She slipped.

Splash!

She attempted to climb to her feet, but couldn't find her strength.

Splash!

She laid on the ground, pain stinging her chest.

A figure loomed over her, face unrecognizable.

Her vision slowly faded…

_Her eyes shot open while she sat up groaning in pain. Cold sweat ran down her face as her hair stuck to her cheeks. Sora, asleep in a chair beside her bed, was awoken by the sudden motion under his fingertips. _

_She brought a shaky hand to her head as the pain started to weaken. _

"_What's the matter?" _

_Her shaky voice filled the now quite silent cabin, "…Memories…they haunt…they haunt me!" _

_Sora, taking back by the sudden outburst, endeavored to calm her, "Wha- what memories?" _

_Her eyes widened_, if I tell Sora I'm part of the organization then…then what am I suppose to do?

"_Memories of things I wished to never come back…" she continued, "Memories Roxas and I suppressed for so long…" _

These cursed memories…_ideas popped everywhere she turned. _

_Compassion overcame him, he wrapped his arms around her, whispered, "Life is cruel…" _

_She shuddered. Tears rolled down her damp features. She let out a whimper and nodded. _

_Sora ran his fingers through her brown curls as she wept, wept for so many things. Her thoughts started to wander. _

_Soon, she fell into a deep slumber. Sora continued to stroke her hair, till he heard a faint tapping sound outside of the room, beyond door, beyond the ship._

_Sora, being as curious as he is, left her room in search for this mysterious sound. _

_The next morning Donald bombarded into Lily's room, incoherent quaking filled the ship, a screech, then complete, utter silence. _

_When Goofy trudged over to see what in the name of the good king was going on, he was met by an unconscious duck and a breathless Lily, death gripping a pillow. _

_An instant later Sora appeared at the end of the hallway. _

"_We're here…"_

---

An ominous mist filled a dark and chilling graveyard. Soft orange glows were scattered about as four towering figures loomed over a bright glowing ghost dog.

"Hey Zero!" Sora said running up to the translucent creature, as it disappeared he looked towards Lily and smiled, revealing fangs. His once twinkling blue eyes now were shadowed, glazed and menacing. She stumbled back in fright, bumping into Donald, who now was severed and mummified. She let out an ear piercing scream.

Donald started to quack madly. She was roughly lifted by the arm by a strong, tall grip. She looked up, toward the creature that elevated her. Lily's eyes grew large when she saw that Goofy has a huge metal screw bulging out of his head. He gave her his signature ridiculousgrin. When he let her to her feet she realized she wasn't wearing her usual attire.

Her dress was made of a pale gold silk with black lace falling lazily around her chest and waist and revealed her shoulders. Her long brown curls were pulled into a large puffy bun held together by a single burette that matched her dress. And her chunky black army boots seemed a size too large for her, but fit snugly to her feet. One of her hands had been gloved by a white rough cloth with a black pattern printed on it. She looked at her other hand and was shocked at what she saw, her hand seemed normal besides the fact that her nails where black and claw like.

She scanned the area around her and saw a green glow through the mist. Lily sprinted toward, what she later learned, a fountain and the center of Halloween Town.

She leaned forward only to see a different the face staring straight back at her. Her eyes where shadowed and gleamed with malice, small fangs were visible past her cut lip, and her skin had turned so pale that she seemed as though she was porcelain. A smirk formed as she turned around to see the trio positioned near a tall gate.

"You there! What do you think you're doing! Stay away from that fountain!" yelled a voice in caution.

The four friends glanced around to see a figure with a cone shaped head wobbling toward them.

"Why should I?" retorted Lily.

"Because I am the elected administrated official of this town!," cried the mayor.

"Now mayor; is that any way to treat guests of the King of Halloween?" said a booming voice that echoed through Guillotine Square. Everyone looked around searching for the source of the voice.

"Now Jack, it was only for the safety of the girl!" replied the mayor.

A very tall, slim figure strode out of the shadows of the guillotine, "Sora! It has been too long!" cried the figure in joy.

"Hey look! Its Jack Skellington!" cried the floating portion of Donald's dismembered body.

"Jack who--?" questioned Lily.

"Jack Skellington," he replied with a dip with his head, "King of Halloween."


End file.
